bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Ra'lhen
Personality Inspiring and uplifting to those around him. He's tough, but through his toughness, he aims to encourage people to fight for goodness. Appearance Ra'lhen is extremely muscled due to his training with his heavy Proto-Knuckles (which function just like a combination of boxing gloves and brass knuckles). His odd coloring was caused by a mutation that happened to him many centuries ago, which turned his white coloring to red. Biography (2012/2013) Ronkshou was another high ranking servant of the Makuta. He was generally considered the second most dangerous Toa after Heuani. He wore an infected mask, which created a bond with Makuta that's stronger than Vidar's. Ronkshou was also staff character. He once wielded a sword, and went by the name 'Ra'lhen'. However, when he was infected by the Makuta, his mind was imprisoned, and it's the consciousness of the Makuta that controls him. Ronkshou threw away his sword shortly after, crafting two red spherical knuckles, which help him intensify his secondary kickboxing skills. While he did occasionally spaz out and be re-possessed by his true self, the 'Ra'lhen' portion of his psyche has been dormant for over a century. That is, until he met Joske. Ronkshou's infected mask was purged by elemental light, and his Ra'lhen personality gained control of his body once more. Biography (2014) The deep-voiced kickboxer known as Ra'lhen is constantly tormented by the memories of the Dark Time. Once on a mission to avenge the First Toa and slay the Makuta, the unfortunate hero found himself influenced and forced into mental bondage by the dark god and given the slave name "Ronkshou". Now Ra'lhen travels with the only other surviving member of his old Toa Team, wondering what to do now. While he is not as strong now as he was when his name was Ronkshou, he is still a formidable opponent with centuries of fighting experience. Combined with his ability to stun or shock his opponents, there is still much to be concerned about for those who would want to hurt him. Powers and Abilities Because of his strong bond with Makuta, Ronkshou had enhanced physical and elemental capabilities and he could use his enhanced power to wage an even match with multiple Toa. Today, he still has the power to create, control, and absorb electricity. Tools and Weapons Ra'lhen wields two "boxing gloves" called Proto-Knuckles. His Proto-Knuckles are made of an strong, durable metal, which can be used to knock a belligerent Rahi unconscious or even bring down some stone structures. Bashing through wooden doors requires minimal effort. Relationships Ra'lhen wants to be an inspiration to Wokapu and anyone else he comes across. He is determined, despite his history and the nightmares that they cause, to gain respect in the eyes of the villagers and be a productive member of Mata Nui's society. Friends and Allies *Wokapu *Stannis *Seria *Anyone who fights against evil Enemies *Echelon and anyone else who still follows the Makuta *Anyone who fights to cause pain in innocent people Trivia * Ronkshou's name is based off "Rahkshi", which was the most popular buzzword in 2003 (when he was created). * Ronkshou is the 2nd character that Emzee has ever role-played in the Old BZPRPG, and his 1st character to ever be killed off in the phase of the game. Category:Toa Category:Vo-Toa Category:Characters